harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Eve 2014
Scene One: Dylan's townhouse. The kids are absolutely excited about the tree. Sheila is trying to keep herself excited for their sake, but she is not succeeding. Audra notices how sullen she is. She walks over to her. AUDRA: Sheila, what's wrong? SHEILA: Trying to keep my spirits up, and it's not easy. AUDRA: I know it's not, hon. I know it is hard with both Uncle Michael and Hannah gone, but it's as Dylan said, we have to work on this, because it is really for the kids. (Enter Dylan and Adam) DYLAN: I could tell you were not happy, love. ADAM: Are you all right, Sheila? SHEILA: I can't hide anything from you two, can I, dear? DYLAN (knowingly): You definitely can't hide anything from me, and I can't hide my feelings from you. We're twins that way. SHEILA: You're right. We're like our folks that way. Your dad and my mom. AUDRA: We've been trying to put on a happy face, in spite of all the tragedy. SHEILA: Too much tragedy this year, DYLAN: But, one thing we need to remember, honey. Something you told me at Alex's funeral, we're Harpers, and that means we are made of strong stuff. ADAM: Yes, you said that, Sheila. I remember that at our wedding. Shawn told us that. SHEILA: This is for the kids, yes? DYLAN: Yes. I mourn my dad and my sister, but we have to soldier on, for the kids. VOICE: That's right, Dyl. We ALL have to. (It's Julia Dannon, Dylan's cousin by marriage. Her mother was Wendy and Vivienne's sister) ADAM: Hello, Julia. JULIA: I come bearing gifts! TONS of 'em! SHEILA (amazed): What did you DO, Julia? Buy out the whole Downtown Crossing? JULIA: Not really (grinning) but I came close! (Everyone laughs) DYLAN: Looks like you went all over the place, hon. JULIA: Yeah, I had the help of your mom, Dyl. DYLAN: That's right. I forgot that your mother would have been my aunt Margaux. JULIA: Who told you about that? DYLAN: Aunt Vivienne and Mom. JULIA: Who wants to help me put these presents under the tree? (The kids clamber around Julia) ASHLEY: We do! DEREK (although shyer than his sister): May I, please? (Adam and Dylan are astonished. They knew Derek was shy, but they never knew him to be so polite and formally polite at that.) CATHERINE: I am too. SHEILA (smiling): All right, kids. Go with Aunt Julia. She will help you all get things ready. (The kids all run in, laughing. Even Sheila can't help but smile.) ADAM: That's my cousin in law. SHEILA: You're right, guys. Let's get the celebration ready. (Everyone goes in. The scene fades. Scene Two: Dylan's house, it is Christmas day. The various branches of the family are celebrating at their own houses, but there would be a large formal family function at the Atchleys. So, with that in mind, Dylan, Wendy, Adam, Derick, Sheila, Allen, Audra and Shawn are watching the children open their gifts. DYLAN: Reminds us of when we were kids, eh, Sheila? SHEILA: Yeah, I remember when we were six. Your dad and my mom got us a matching pair of Harvard play clothes. WENDY: I remember that, your dad showed me that. SHEILA: We kept those pictures in our memory scrapbooks. DEREK: Daddy! Look what Santa brought me! (Dylan looks at the doll that Derek received.) DYLAN: I love that! Santa knew what you wanted, didn't he? DEREK: Yeah. ADAM: This is for you, honey. Me and the kids chose it for you. (Dylan is taken aback. He looks at the two part gift. A smaller box is on top of a larger box.) DYLAN: What's this? ADAM (grinning): Open it, hon. (Dylan opens it. He is truly surprised. He received his wedding ring in the smaller box, engraved on the inside of it, "Adam and Dylan, 2013-eternity"; the bigger box has a sweatshirt with everyone in the family's names on it. Everyone had received that shirt this year. It was an idea of Velda's.) DYLAN: This is beautiful. We should wear this at the Atchleys tonight. ASHLEY: Did we get one too, Daddy? ADAM: Yes, you kids did too, baby. Great Aunt Velda made them for everyone. WENDY: What time are we to be at the Atchleys? SHEILA: Five, Aunt Wendy, but Mom called me and said most of us should be there early. So we can get things ready. WENDY: Sounds good. (Cut to: Several hours later, at the Atchley mansion. Everyone is wearing their new sweatshirts. The family is having dinner.) CRAIG: This is one of the most special Christmases yet. JULIA: It is, isn't it, Craig? CRAIG: Yes, it is. DYLAN: How are you doing, Craig? CRAIG: I am fine, pal. How are you doing? I am sure Hannah is looking down on us. DYLAN: So is Dad. You know, they would be really pleased with how it worked out. CRAIG: I miss Hannah. DYLAN: I know you do, bro. So do I. CRAIG: She was special to both of us. DYLAN: She was my sister, and she was the love of your life. CRAIG: And always will be. (Pan over the family, all of them wearing their shirts. Velda and Anyssa are talking, while Bryan is playing with the kids; Sheila and Allen are looking at Catherine's toys; Dylan and Craig watch Adam playing with Derek and Ashley; Angela Chamberlain and Maranda Boudoin helping Maggie with her toys. Everyone is having a great time. Julia is talking with Wendy and Vivienne; June and Marilyn are talking with one another, while one of June's coterie of men fan them with palm fronds. Dylan and Craig laugh at that one. There was a couple of losses, but what binds these divergent people together are the bonds they share, as family!) FROM ALL OF US AT HARPERS FALLS, and ALBIEGRAY PRODUCTIONS, WE WISH ALL OF YOU, A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY AND BLESSED NEW YEAR! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila